


Baby Bird

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Birds, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Letting go the little bird





	Baby Bird

Mark wonders what's inside his daughter's little hands. She carefully approaches him while holding onto something that seems valuable; she almost trips on the carpet because she doesn't let her eyes go away from her hands.

"Daddy, I found it on the garden, crying," she reveals a baby sparrow.

Mark immediately kneels down to level the kid. She looks so worried of the bird. He observes the bird and it's wounded left wing. "Oh no, we have to do something."

"Daddy, save it please. I think Uncle Jackson's son hit it with a stone yesterday."

The kids were playing in the garden yesterday while their parents were reminiscing the good times. Jackson's son did have a makeshift sling with him and made Jinyoung's daughter cry by hitting her with a stone. Poor Jackson's wife kept on apologising to the girl and her parents, scolding his son and the lenient father right after.

"Okay, let's search the web so we know what to do. Later, we'll ask Mommy where we can put it safely. She knows the house better."

Th girl gently puts the bird on Mark's open hands. It looks much smaller in the father's hand but it least it can breathe more.

¤¤¤

"It's all healed up!" Mark hears his daughter shout through the whole house right after getting down from her bedroom.

They nursed the bird back to health for some weeks. His daughter makes sure to check it first thing in the morning. It's a relief their hardwork  has paid off.

"That's great, sweetheart," Mark says, helping his little girl on her seat. "Come on, have some breakfast first then we can let it go in the garden after."

"Let it go?" she repeats in confusion. "Aren't we going to keep it, Daddy?"

Mark's eyes soften. "No, sweetheart. It needs to go."

The girl's eyes start to water. "But I love it already. Why can't we just keep it?"

Mark scoots closer and pats his daughter's head. "Because birds are meant to fly. That's what they like to do. If we keep it in a cage, then they won't be able to enjoy their life. It won't be able to go to places they can go to. Do you want Mommy and Daddy to never let you out of the house even as you grow older?"

"I won't be able to visit Uncle Jinyoung's house anymore? I won't see my best friend?" she asks, horrified. She had grown very close with Jinyoung's daughter.

"Yes. See? This bird has friends too. If we keep it here, it won't see them again. I'm sure they're already looking for it because it stayed with us for a few weeks."

His daughter lets it sink in. She looks up to Mark and sigh. "Okay, Daddy. Let's let it go later. Maybe it will come back when it misses us too."

Mark nods and tells his daughter to go on with her breakfast. He hopes that in the future, when she has flown away, she'll also come back even just to see them.

 


End file.
